


Growl (On the Floor)

by blueberry_muffin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon's body was just to tempting for Yifan to ignore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl (On the Floor)

 

Yifan had his bitch face on as he was roaming the hallways looking for Junmyeon, his boyfriend. He was so ecstatically happy that EXO were actually promoting as a literal 'one', instead of K and M like last time, he literally thought it was their managers' greatest idea ever. It gave him more time to spend with his angelic boyfriend.

 

Earlier today they (EXO) had their dress rehearsal for Growl and Yifan just could not restrain himself anymore. It wasn't his fault that his angelic boyfriend looked like perfection, nor was it his fault that the new choreography required Junmyeon to steal the hat off his head all suavely and  _damn_ those fucking choreographers that had Junmyeon be the one in the camera's focus when he was doing that  _fucking hip thrust thing that drove Yifan crazy because he knew exactly what those hips were capable of-_

 

Yifan paused in his trek when he heard Growl being played further down, in the SM practice room. He continued walking until he was at the other end of the hallway, his hands twisting and opening the door to the practice room.

 

Yifan's eyes immediately darkened at the sight of Junmyeon dancing. The younger leader was out of his suit sadly, but he was attired in a loose shirt and soft form fitting pants that hugged Junmyeon's ass in all the right places. He stalked forward and caught the other as he was transitioning from one direction to another.

 

Junmyeon yelped in surprise, jumping back in shock. He thought he was alone and was about to deck the person who captured him in their arms when a soft peck was bestowed upon his cheek, Yifan's lips lingering on his now inflamed cheek.

 

"Y-Yifan?"

 

"Yes, Angel?"

 

"What are you doing here?" Junmyeon asked, looking up at the taller man.

 

"I was looking for you."

 

"Why?"

 

"I can't spend time with you?" Yifan asked the younger, an eyebrow quirked questioningly.

 

Junmyeon opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling for words even as he gaped like a fish; he couldn't seem to find any. "I-alright, point taken." He conceded.

 

Yifan smiled a little, the corner of his lips twitching slightly upwards, he gently pulled at Junmyeon's arm. "Come on, let's go." The older leader said, not wanting to tempt himself so by watching Junmyeon dance.

 

Junmyeon shrugged. "You can leave, but I still have to practice."

 

Yifan rolled his eyes. Jumyeon knew not just his part of the dance, but everyone else's Yifan bet.

 

Yifan sighed and took a seat against one of the walls, sighing at the grin Junmyeon gave him before he pressed play and the music started again.

 

**~*~*~*~*~**

 

_This is all **your**  fault Junmyeon, you and your stupid hips. All I wanted was to leave, but  **no** , of course not, see Junmyeon this is what happens when you dance..._

 

“Say it hurts Junmyeonnie...Go on and say it...Beg me to stop and I will...Otherwise...” Yifan trailed off, his dark stare piercing Junmyeon’s own, his fingers buried deep into the writhing body below him. “Your body is mine to command.”

  
  


“I-I  _oohh..._ ” Junmyeon breathlessly arched his back, his hips pressing down, wanting Yifan’s fingers deeper in him. He lost whatever retort he was about to say when the pads of Yifan’s fingers tapped his prostate, the older scissoring him open, his hand sunk all the way to his knuckles, wrist starting to feel the strain.

  
  


“You what, Junmyeon?”

  
  


“I-Yifan!” Junmyeon keened, his toes curling in when Yifan kept up his constant attacks against his prostate, his fingers jabbing in mercilessly into the younger man.

  
  


“I-I..Yifan,  _enough..._ just get in me please...” Yifan licked up Junmyeon’s cheek. “You sure?”

  
  


If he wasn’t being bodily held down, Junmyeon would have smacked the other leader. “Yes, yes, just hurry up! Or I’ll find someone else to  _command_ my body-”

  
  


“Not happening.”Yifan growled out, popping his fingers out loudly, causing Junmyeon to whine at the loss. The older spat in his hand hurriedly, lubing up his straining cock, hissing at his warm hand around his length, impatient to be buried into Junmyeon's tight heat.

 

Without further hesitation, Yifan spread Junmyeon's legs wide, lining up with his entrance and pushed in, sinking until his sac rest flushed against the younger's plump cheeks.

 

"Yi-fan..." Junmyeon's body was buzzing with sensation, his breathing starting to pick up, cherishing the feeling of being full. He loved the first penetration, the feel of Yifan's tip being pushed through his entrance, the way the rest of the older's length forced its way into his body. He loved when the older leader would pause for a moment and just stay there, connected, their dual concentric pulses causing his stomach to flutter.

 

Junmyeon sucked in a much needed breath when Yifan pulled out and slammed back in, both leaders jolting in pleasure. Yifan knew all the right spots on Junmyeon's body from experience, twisting and tweaking hardened nipples, massaging ribs and angling his thrusts just the right way just to get Junmyeon to-

 

"Yifan!"

  
  


Junmyeon gasped when his head turned to the side and his gaze met their reflections in the room's full length mirrors.

 

His face was lightly flushed, along with a majority of his body, his lips were swollen and red, glistening with saliva that caused his tongue unconsciously leap from his mouth and lick his moist lips. He saw how his neck and chest were painted with bites, the cream of both his and Yifan’s skin mixing and meshing together.

  
  


Not only could he see it, Junmyeon could also hear with poignant clarity the loud smack of slapping skin, he could feel when Yifan entered him and his body jolted when the older pulled back. Junmyeon could feel the strong muscles in Yifan’s arms when his grip around the other’s biceps tightened, he could feel the older’s defined abdomen when each thrust had his own length rubbing the other’s torso, and oh could he feel more than hear the rumbling, possessive growls that Yifan attempted to muffle against his neck.

  
  


Junmyeon gasped when his head was turned, the strands of his hair were grabbed suddenly and pulled, his head arching back just as his spine gracefully arched, hot breath caressing his ear.

  
  


"You like that, Angel? You like watching me fuck you in the mirrors? You like seeing me pound into you? Do you like it when you see my cock sliding all the way out and then slamming all the way in, hitting that  _spot_ of yours?"

  
  


Yifan panted out harshly, his words rough and almost as severe sounding as his thrusts, one of his hands keeping a bruising grip one Junmyeon's waist, his fingers sinking into the soft skin. His other hand was tangled in the younger's hair, but was now placed next to the other's head, fingers curling into a fist just a how Junmyeon's toes were curling.

  
  


"No! No, I love it! I love it! Yes-ahh!..oh God...nngh...Yifan!"

  
  


Yifan groaned when he heard that. With his weight supported by his knees, Yifan slipped the hand next to the younger's head down Junmyeon's body, trailing over his neck and chest, caressing over his stomach and abdomen, ignoring the red, straining length begging for attention, and down to the younger's milky thighs, large hands overflowing with silky, supple flesh.

  
  


The older leader pulled at Junmyeon's thigh, hoisting his calf onto Yifan's broad shoulder, the motion causing Yifan to sink in deeper. Junmyeon moaned and wrapped his arms around Yifan's neck, pulling the other down for a sloppy kiss, their foreheads resting on each other's.

  
  


Junmyeon's blunt nails raked down Yifan's sides, leaving vibrant, red marks in their wake, his hands attempting the grasp onto Yifan in an effort to hold onto something, thinking that if he could physically ground himself, he wouldn't have to lose much of his sanity just from the feel, just from the  _sensation_ of his and Yifan's (rough) lovemaking.

  
  


When Yifan felt the younger's calf slipping from its perch on his shoulder, his gently placed it back on the ground, loving how Junmyeon automatically wrapped it around his waist, the other keeping a constant vice on him, using all and any body parts he could spare, keeping the older to him. Well, it wasn't like Yifan was straying from Junmyeon, not now, not ever.

  
  


Yifan brought his hands from where they were on Junmyeon's skin, trailing them up until they were cupping his waist. With much strength and strain from his abdomen, Yifan pulled them into a sitting position, the older resting on his knees, thrusting up into the lithe body that was sitting on his lap above him.

  
  


Junmyeon met Yifan thrust for thrust, the only thought resounding through his mind was Yifan, Yifan,  _Yifan_. They were pressed together so close, chest to chest, forehead to forehead, so close that if Junmyeon was determined enough he could trace each individual abdominal muscle with his leaking cock.

  
  


"Nngh...Junmyeon...so good..." Yifan managed to choke out, his chin resting on Junmyeon's shoulder, his face nuzzling into the other's neck, his warm breath tickling the younger's ear, his hips canting faster on their own accord.

  
  


Yifan's voice was already deep and husky, add lust and Junmyeon into the mix and the older leader's voice became even lower, low and rumbling in the older's chest, the only exceptions were the slight, higher pitched keens Yifan would release on occasion.

  
  


Junmyeon was the opposite of Yifan, while the older's voice turned low, his own went high. Junmyeon's moans, mewls and high pitched squeals were music to Yifan's ears, not just because it was Junmyeon, but also because the way they carried and overlapped each other made them sound as musical notes. Yifan never felt proud of himself until he managed to get Junmyeon to squeal out the entire musical scale, making him hit notes he wouldn't have been able to do normally.

  
  


The more strain that Yifan inflicted in his abdomen from the force and angle of his thrusts went disregarded as they were answered by loud, delighted cries, Junmyeon's arms wrapped around Yifan's torso, his back arching taut like a bow as every intrusion managed to snag a hit on his prostate.

  
  


Yifan's rough thrusts never relented, especially as he could feel the want, the absolute sheer lust in Junmyeon's body by the way he gripped and grasped and scratched his back, by the way Junmyeon's hips worked just as hard as his, by the way Junmyeon was panted right beside his ear and how he would release the most sensual of noises.

  
  


Yifan added his own pleasure induced noises to the mix too, their moans eventually becoming indistinguishable from the other's. Their pace never faltered nor slowed, if anything it actually became faster, the two leader's moving against each other like a very well oiled machine, sweat slickening their bodies, making them shine.

  
  


"Yi-fan...ahh!...h-harder...."

  
  


The hands on the younger's hips tightened as Yifan forced as much of his cock into Junmyeon just as Junmyeon forced himself down onto Yifan's lap, the older growling against the younger's pulse point as he attempted to increase the force of his thrusts.

  
  


Junmyeon could just feel the bright red of his under thighs, where his skin met Yifan's, their crisp movements air brushing his skin multiple shades of red from his almost pink, healthy blush, to thedark burgundy of love bites.

  
  


Yifan spread Junmyeon's legs more just as a few beads of sweat rained on his temple, heat licking up his spine and settling in his stomach, building and building, just waiting for the opportune time to erupt.

  
  


Junmyeon's own cock was swollen and shiny and red, drops of pearly pre-come beading from the head and smearing itself on Yifan's own stomach, the rest trailing down the straining length, just as Yifan's thrust practically punctured the younger's prostate.

  
  


"Yi-Yifan...I'm... _so_  c-close..."

  
  


Yifan slammed even harder into Junmyeon's willing body, yearning for their climaxes just as badly as Yifan wanted Junmyeon. He trailed a hand down and pumped the younger leader's slick cock in time with his thrusts, his grip tight as he swiped a thumb over the bulbous head. Yifan's thrusts were never ending and unmerciful, the exertion of Yifan's body showing itself in the older's harsh pants.

  
  


Yifan could feel the beginnings of bruises forming on his hips as he sat back on his elbow and made Junmyeon on him, the head of his heavily leaking cock slamming into Junmyeon's prostate with a practiced precision.

  
  


"Come Junmyeon, come for me."

  
  


Junmyeon arched against Yifan, the older's demanding growl causing him to come hard, his release staining both Yifan's hand and abdomen. Yifan groaned sounded pained as Junmyeon became an even tighter vice around his cock, the younger even going so far to clench his own inner muscle and squeeze the orgasm out of Yifan. "Junmyeon..."

  
  


Both of the leader's panted heavily as Yifan leaned all the way until he was lying down, pulling Junmyeon to him. Junmyeon groaned when the movement pulled Yifan's flaccid member out of him, the older's come trickling down steadily the back of his bright red thighs.

  
  


"You know..." Junmyeon started, his head resting on Yifan's collarbone.

  
  


"Hmm?" Yifan was just way too sated to even answer with actual words.

  
  


"If this happens every time I dance Growl, how are you going to handle promotions?" Junmyeon asked, an eyebrow up in question, his head lifted up and staring down at the M leader.

  
  


Yifan froze before he groaned in realization.

  
  


He just knew promoting together was a horrible idea.

  
  


  
  


  
  


_"A dark shadow has woken up inside me,_

_sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you."_

  
  


_-_ Growl (EXO)

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh so many EXO feels that I can barely contain them~ Yes this is inspired by Growl, no I'm not ashamed.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's rushed (cuz it is lol) and has a plethora of errors, this isn't edited.
> 
> I hope that anyone who read enjoyed! ^0^


End file.
